customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Diguxx
Diguxx is a Brain, modified by Dr. Maria Dinamis to be part of the Project Judgement. Biography When a group of mysterious creatures called Brains boarded The Purple Comet research station, Maria Dinamis, the Site Manager of the settlement, took extreme interest in the creatures, assuming they had limitless potential. She captured the Brains in order to study their unique abilities, and conducted several experiments on them. In one such experiment, a Brain's DNA was tampered with the use of radiation; the exposure apparently left the creature intact but, over time, it began exhibiting free will end ambitions, and so Diguxx was born. Some time later, the Hero Steve Victimus arrived to the Purple Comet and discovered everything about Maria and her illegal experiments. Diguxx used his telepathy to read Victimus' mind, and learned that The Purple Comet would be destroyed soon. With this newfound information, Diguxx assumed rapid command of his swarm once again, and ordered them to go berserk. During the commotion, he freed from his container and took control of a Judgement Unit. Then, he led his fellows to the escape pods, and left the station before it self-destructed. The pods splashed onto the water-covered planet of Tama 9, and eventually sunk beneath the surface. The Conquest of Tama 9 Since the pods' hatchs had been badly damaged on landing, the Brains were unable to leave to the open sea of Tama 9. The swarm remained trapped, and Diguxx began to interact with them. He manipulated their minds for days, stripping them of knowledge about their mission, and made them completely loyal to him. Some time later, Diguxx felt the presence of someone approaching the pods' impact site. He ordered his swarm to act docile, and then a group of Tamani scouts appeared. The scouts naively recovered the pods, and moved them to their underwater city to help the Brains trapped inside. After release, Diguxx relinquished control of his Judgement Unit and took over one of the Tamani. With his mental powers amplified to an incredible level, he was able to extend his influence all over the place, and the Tamani offered no resistance when his swarm conquered their city. Abilities and Traits As a result of Maria's experiment, Diguxx has strong psychic abilities. He can speak telepathically and, like all Brains, take control of another being's body by latching onto their head. Diguxx also has the ability to slightly influence the minds of people to his commands, an ability that strengthens when he has a host body. Diguxx is very intelligent and is highly skilled with technology. Together with the copied memories and experience of a host, he would be capable to create havoc on a galactic scale. However, because Diguxx is physically identical to any other Brain, he needs a host body to manifest his full potential. Forms As Judgement Unit 11 As Judgement Unit 11, Diguxx's gravity armor allowed him to withstand extreme conditions and negated gravitational effects. Weapons In this form, Diguxx had an Arm Cannon equipped in his right arm, and the Flame Sword equipped in his left arm used heat energy to cut anything. His Razor Blade Shield had diamond-like toughness. Diguxx's mask contained a powerful 3D imager system that used lasers to analyse the surroundings. Diguxx's form also had a supplementary Energy Tank, allowing all weapon systems to function properly, and two launchers on the back that produced disks of energy that could be used to attack. As a Tamani The natural telepathic abilities of the Tamani, combined with Diguxx's own psychic powers gave him an incredible power boost. Although he no longer possesses the gadjets and brute power of the Judgement Unit, Diguxx is now able to extend his influence to a much larger area than normal, turning everyone around him into a slave of his will. He also developed the ability to use telekinesis, which makes him a powerful rival. Weapons In this form, Diguxx has a vibro-sword as his weapon. The sword's handle contains a compact ultrasonic generator, causing the blade to vibrate at great speed and increasing its cutting effectiveness. He also keeps a throwing poisonous blade on his back. Diguxx has mastered in telekinetic combat, which allows him to hold his sword aloft and have it fight as if it had a will of its own. Category:Brain Attack Category:Hero Factory Category:Self-MOCS Category:Experiments Category:Neutral Category:Brain Factory Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Corrupted Category:Project Judgement